¿Dónde estás?
by DarrenCEsp
Summary: Blaine no está pasandò por su mejor época, odia la universidad, la vida de su casa es complicada, y además no encuentra al amor de su vida. ¿Dónde está?


Iba enfadado, decidido, quería llegar a casa cuanto antes, iba con la música a tope, estaba en su lista de "días malos", tenía ganas de llorar pero al mismo tiempo tenía rabia contenida, lo que no sabía era esa rabia a quien iba dirigida.

Iba corriendo al ritmo de la música sus pies no paraban, cada vez más rápidos. Solo quería llegar a casa, tirar las cosas encima de la cama, tumbarse sobre ella y cerrar los ojos esperar a que pasara "ese magnífico día".

No había dormido nada la noche anterior, algo le inquietaba, se había pasado la noche mirando las horas pasar y rezando para que no diese la hora de levantarse para ir a la universidad, tenía dolor de cabeza y los huesos le volvían a jugar una mala pasada. Cerraba los ojos y nada, no conseguía dormirse. Sonó la alarma las 7:15 de la mañana, aun estaba oscuro, se levantó a regañadientes y se fue directo al baño, se metió a la ducha salió y empezó a vestirse, se echó su gomina en el pelo y dio la hora de irse.

La cabeza aun le dolía, sentía mareos, se sentía como si hubiese salido la noche anterior y hubiese estado toda la noche bebiendo, pero no era así.

Cogió el autobús, casi lo pierde por andar distraído, una vez en él, espero a que llegara su parada, una parada detrás de otra, la gente subía y bajaba, muchos chicos y chicas de su edad se subían en el autobús ya que era la hora más concurrida para ir a la universidad.

Se puso la música como todas las mañanas, habló a unas cuantas personas por What's up y twitteo su mítico "buenos días", aunque a quien quería engañar para él no eran ni días ni buenos... Pero bueno es mejor así, hacer como que todo está bien. Desde que se despertó sabía que ese día no iba a ser bueno. Sabía que algo no iba a ir bien, deseaba llegar a la universidad, terminar las clases e irse a casa. Llegó a la cafetería como otro día cualquiera, se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos y se pidió su mítico desayuno. A las 9 entraba a clase y eran las 8:30, el autobús había tardado más de lo normal, y tenía que desayunar rápido, sus amigos divagaban sobre una conversación trivial, sobre un programa de la tele. Él solo quería ponerse los cascos y desaparecer. Hasta que West dijo:

-Blaine, has visto el programa? Le miró con intriga

-No West, ya sabes que yo lo veré mañana si tengo tiempo.

David lo miró extrañado y le pregunto

-¿Blaine que te ocurre?

-No es nada, una mala noche.

-Claaaaro, mala noche. Dijo David en tono burlón.

Blaine se levantó, derramó un poco de su café, -¿Acaso no puedo tener una mala noche?

Se fue corriendo al baño, necesitaba salir de ahí, estaba arrepentido por haber contestado así ante una tontería como esa, pero hoy no era su mejor día. No quería aguantar a nadie, no quería que nadie le hablase.

Volvió a las 9 para entrar a clase, se sentó apartado de todos, sacó su cuaderno y su bolígrafo negro empezó a tomar apuntes, de alguna cosa que ni se enteraba y él desesperado tachaba lo que había escrito anteriormente.

Las horas pasaron lentas, como si nunca se fueran a acabar. La rabia de Blaine aumentaba y sus ganas de irse también. Llegaron las 2 de la tarde se despidió de todos de forma rápida y subió corriendo a coger el autobús esperaba no perderlo porque si no tendría que esperar 20 minutos al siguiente.

Cogió el autobús de milagro, se agarró a la barra y cantaba interiormente una de las canciones que sonaban en su ipod y esas ganas de llorar contenidas acabaron convirtiéndose en dos lágrimas que cayeron por sus mejillas, se limpió con rabia. No podía permitir llorar en medio del autobús y más con gente como esa en el bus. Él era fuerte, siempre había sido fuerte, pero últimamente toda esa fuerza se había esfumado. ¿Donde estaba? La necesitaba, no quería ser un débil que lloraba por todo.

Bajó del autobús una parada antes, era un poco estúpido pero necesitaba andar, necesitaba llegar a casa relajado, tenía que enfrentarse a su madre que estaría metida en su cama como de costumbre, él tendría que preparar la comida y meter a su madre en la ducha. Desde que se fue su padre hace dos años, eso se había convertido en rutina.

Hace dos años, cuando Blaine decidió decir que era gay todo cambió, ese maldito 2 de Marzo todo cambió. 


End file.
